1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to leak detection and more specifically, to a device comprised of impervious material for collecting leakage from plumbing fixtures and waste and supply lines that will protect the surface on which it is installed or built into, such as but not limited to sink cabinetry and flooring underneath, from damage with an area at the front of the liquid collection receptacle for accummulation and detection of leaks, as well as providing a horizontal support surface to maintain storage capabilities.
Disclosure Document #293358 was filed with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, Oct. 11, 1991.
2. Description of Related Art
A problem commonly encountered with plumbing fixtures and garbage disposal drains is the failure of the water-tight seals and drain joints. Water and liquids may then leak onto the surfaces below. This type of leakage often goes on unnoticed for a length of time because of the recessed location of the pipes and the contents which are typically stored on the surface below said pipes which can obscure the visibility of the leak. Sometimes only a small quantity of liquid leaks from the pipes or drains and quickly penetrates into the surface below directly and/or seeps into crevices of the surfaces below, such as but not limited to sink cabinetry and flooring, so that even if the area were inspected periodically, there would be no visual signs of leakage. Over a period of time, the undetected leakage may cause considerable damage to surfaces and contents stored below, as well as the flooring underneath and possibly even damage to the building structures. The first signs of water and liquid leakage are often evident only after very costly damage has occurred causing considerable expenses to be incurred to repair the damage and replace structures.
The device can also be used to locate which of the water pipes or waste pipes is leaking. The spaces between the plurality of fins provide passages for the collecting fluid to travel down the sloped surface to the trough or liquid accummulation area; therefore, any leakage will be isolated to a specific few passages by the fins making it easier to detect the source of the leak.
The utility and spirit of the above prior art references, either individually or in combination, do not provide the novel utility and spirit of the elements of the present invention. The relevant references address only the leaking aspect while the present invention has added utility purposes. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes to which they address, they will not be as suitable for the purposes of this invention, as hereinafter will be described.